Blanche and the Younger Man
was the ninth episode of Season 1 of The Golden Girls TV series, also the 9th overall series episode. Directed by Jim Drake and written by James Berg and series co-executive producer Susan Harris, it originally aired on NBC-TV on November 16, 1985. Summary When Rose's dynamic mother comes to Miami for a visit, it becomes apparent to everyone that Rose needs to lay off and stop smothering her energetic mother who just wants to live life. Rose eventually goes overboard, scolding her mother for her lifestyle choices in front of a large group. Alma, enraged, says that she plans to leave and go to Texas to visit Rose's brother sooner than planned. However, after Rose admits her behavior is out of fear of her mother's death, Alma forgives her and they reconcile. They briefly fight again when Alma admits she dated and moved in with a much younger man, a farmhand named Ben, for three years. However, Rose takes her mother's happiness into consideration and they reconcile almost immediately. Meanwhile, Blanche is shocked when her Jazzercise instructor, Dirk, asks her out on a date. She is concerned because he is half her age and she does all she can to make herself look younger in order to keep up with him, including vitamin regimens and exercises that she is too old to safely perform. However, when Blanche goes on her date, she realizes that the age gap is too wide for the relationship to work; she and Dirk have nothing in common and Dirk admits that Blanche reminds him of her mother, who lives far away. Guest Cast * Jeanette Nolan as Alma Lindstrom * Charles Hill as Dirk Quotes Rose: Hi Blanche! Gee, you look terrific! Blanche: Thanks! Rose: Dorothy Blanche looks terrible! Rose: Now come on, why don't you take a nap while I fix you something to eat? Alma Lindstrom: Rosey, I'm not a child. I don't need a nap. Rose: There's nothing wrong with taking a nap - Bob Hope takes naps! Sophia Petrillo: Unless he's in the bedroom now taking one, I think she'd rather stay here with us. Notes, Trivia, and Goofs *In this episode, it's revealed Blanche is older than the age of 50. *Dorothy makes mention of unfreezing Walt Disney. The Golden Girls was produced by Touchstone Television, the adult arm of The Walt Disney Company. *The characters of Alma and Rose are mother and daughter but Jeanette Nolan is only ten years older than Betty White. *In this episode, Sophia mentions that Dorothy never treats her like an old lady but rather as a person. Dorothy briefly goes against this in the episode "Older and Wiser" from season six. When she tricks Sophia into becoming an "activities director" at a retirement home, Sophia says Dorothy made her feel like "an old fool." *There's no mention of Rose being adopted in this episode. *The picture in the closing credits shows Rose being cradled by her mother. Gallery File:D8098845-A18D-4D06-B723-2580FC90DF5F.jpeg|Rose introduces her mother. File:68D229E6-ECE9-4559-B98D-D16A5B9C5BB6.jpeg|Blanche tries to be sexy. File:78D9BEE6-9EAF-4D7C-A4A4-297FDD0593D4.jpeg File:F65975BE-2955-4790-A7F1-83359D8E1010.jpeg|Rose tries to talk to her mother. File:6EBB9AA1-2350-4BF9-A442-A9FF96B666F6.jpeg|Blanche, and Dirk at dinner. File:B131A955-350B-43D2-B17D-12AC802FE965.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Rose's Relatives